1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to in-ground steel and vinyl swimming pools and more specifically to a bracing system for such pools that allows the pool to be constructed very quickly (usually in one day) without the use of concrete either on the braces or around the bottom perimeter of the pool.
The invention also relates to a vinyl swimming pool stair liner and face plate system that may be universally mounted anywhere along the perimeter of any in-ground swimming pool.
The invention also relates to a ladder bracket anchor support assembly for a vinyl swimming pool that may be universally mounted anywhere along the perimeter of any in-ground swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search was carried out in the United States Patent Office for prior art that might teach or suggest features of the present invention as referred to above. It is not believed that the prior art found in the search would negate the novelty and patentability of the structures of this invention as herein described and illustrated in detail.
The search was conducted in Class 52, sub-class 169.7; Class 244, sub-class 4; Class 249, sub-classes 3, 4, and 7; and Class 405, sub-classes 229, 276, 282, 283, 294, 295, and 297.
The following patents were selected as having some related structural features but are not believed to teach or suggest the inventive concepts of the present invention.
______________________________________ Patent Number Issue Date Title ______________________________________ 3,820,174 06/28/1974 Swimming Pool Construction 4,020,509 05/03/1977 Combination Wood and Aluminum Swimming Pool Structure 4,548,005 10/22/1985 Structural Foam Swimming Pool Wall and Brace and Method of Erecting Same 5,018,324 05/28/1991 Swimming Pool Wall ______________________________________